Necks Mark The Spot
by MelodyString
Summary: A necklace that holds her future, a woman whom she knows yet couldn't pinpoint, a man who holds her life and heart. "Accept me." He muttered. Without another word, he's fangs showed and bit her veins, "I do." She mumbled as darkness came and took over her. (Summaries changed xD)
1. Mikan Sakura meets the 3 boys

I am deeply sorry if there are errors or wrong grammars in this story. If so, please bare with me. :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** My FIRST and LAST disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

* * *

 _"9... 10! Ready or not here I come!" A 10 yr old brunette haired girl shouted in glee. She looked excitedly in each bush or tree she passed through. She frowned when she saw none of her friends. She was about to turn and run from another tree when she heard a rustle behind her. She smirked and slowly approached the tree._

 _She jumped and shouted._ _"Gotcha!"_

 _She frowned to see no one. 'Strange, I thought there's someone there.' She shrugged and was about to walk away when she bumped into someone. She fell down and rubbed her now bruised bottom._

 _"Sorry sir, I-" she muttered but stopped when she saw something, no, someone in its hand._

 _Her eyes widen in horror to see her playmate covered in blood. She looked at the man and saw how his eyes glowed a bright blue. Her eyes then traveled on its mouth, and much to her horror she saw fangs! And, and on its fangs is blood. She shivered and slowly crawled back. But unfortunately, she hit a tree. She felt that there was liquid falling from the tree and unto her shoulder. She touched her shoulder and saw , much to her dismay, was blood._

 _She looked up to see her other playmate's head. I literally mean't head. There's no body left or what-so-ever. She stared at the head in horror. If only she could bring herself to throw up, she'll do so. But unfortunately, she couldn't and she didn't know why. Oh how she wished this was only a dream, if it was she wished she could wake up any time soon! Suddenly, she felt something icky and gooey. She looked down and saw blood. Slowly, but surely, she was being covered, no, devoured by blood. The blood was sucking her down like quicksand. She looked around, much to her surprise, the place that she once knew was a park was now changed into a hell like place. The man with fangs was long gone and also her other two playmates. What makes everything worse was that, suddenly, faces of people that she doesn't know started to appear on the blood underneath her. She wanted to shout, to scream for help, but she couldn't 'cuz she couldn't find her voice. Slowly, she sunk and before the blood could completely cover her, she reached out, hoping and praying for someone to save her. But knowing it was futile, she closed her eyes and slowly let the blood take over._

 _Blink blink._

 _She opened her eyes and saw the scenery changed. She was not on the park nor at the hell like place ,but she was on a room. With no windows, whatsoever. She slowly sat, and observed her surroundings. She felt something tickling her hand, panicked at first , but completely laughed at herself mentally when she realized that, that was her hair._

 _'Silly me. Of course, what else could it be, genius! And wait! WHAT?! HAIR?! Since when did my hair grew so long? Last time I checked my hair was only shoulder length.'_

 _She fiddled with her hair, the once a shoulder length became waist length, suddenly she heard the door open. There she saw five guys, she squinted her eyes to see there faces but it was all blurry. All she could see was there hair, yes hair. She sighed , frustrated. She noticed that the guys were slowly approaching her. She went to panic mode. She couldn't move nor speak, knowing everything that she wanted to do was futile. She just let the guys went near her, of course, still being cautious and all. When the guys were finally standing next to her, since she slept on a couch, they told her something which she couldn't comprehend. She furrowed her brows as she tried, once again, to understand their language, but alas it's useless. She sighed. Suddenly, a guy with black hair slowly approach her and sat beside her. She blinked rapidly, and observed the guy. He took something from his pocket and slowly put it on the girl's neck, the girl let him be. When the necklace was on her neck she held the pendant on the necklace and saw a crest on a stone. She was confused._

 _'Why in the world would a stranger give me this beautiful thing?' She thought._

 _She held the stone with the crest and saw that the stone was a mixture of blue, red, grey, orange, black and yellow. It was really a great combination really. She was about to try if she could ask the stranger about this, but when she looked up she saw the guy was only a centimeter away from her. Shocked, her breath hitched._

 _"I saw this stone awhile ago when we were on a journey. It really reminds me of your beauty, imotou~chan." He said gently._

 _The girl blushed a deep red and was about to argue when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She was about to talk when her surroundings became black._

 _Blink. Blink._

 _She looked around and saw that she was in a garden, while being hugged._

 _'Wait! Being hugged by whom?!' The girl mentally shouted as she looked up. There she saw a girl, no, a woman with brunette hair and eyes. They looked exactly the same, the girl guessing that this was her mother, she tried to ask her, but the woman beat her to it by slowly caressing her waist length hair._

 _"Shh, shh. It's going to be alright. Mama's here. And she's going to protect you." She said gently._

 _Suddenly, a shout of a man was heard, saying. "Find them! The wolves smelled their scents here."_

 _My mother silently cursed, I heard it since I have this superhuman listening skill, much to my surprise. My mother hugged me tightly, as she chanted some words that I don't understand. Slowly the tree, the place that we were hiding flew away, and my eyes widen in shock as I saw the man who shouted awhile ago. He was about to stab me and I waited for the impact of the sword , but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw much to my horror, my mother, stabbed at her stomach, protecting me. She (my mother) slowly, took the metal thing and threw it at the man, he died instantly, since he couldn't dodge quickly. Before the other soldiers could approach/attack us, mother wrapped me again, and slowly the ground was being covered by blood, her blood._

 _"Ma-mama!" I asked panicking. She being a mother smiled gently at me._

 _"Do not worry child, as I am strong, and you are not. Do not be afraid. Be strong and move on. I will wait for your return, not only me, but together with the others. Until then, be brave. I will always love you, my daughter, XXXXXXXX"_

 _Slowly a light engulfed me, she was going to be alone. "Wait! Mama!" She shouted with all her might. Her mother continued to say something to her, but she couldn't hear it. All she could hear was a "ting" sound which irritates her. But nonetheless, still tried to shout to her mother. Slowly, the light blinded her eyes and the next thing she knew , she dropped dead._

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I groggily sat up. I stretched my arms up and my neck left and right. I looked at my alarm clock and sighed.

5:30 am

What a beautiful dream. Insert sarcasm here. Is this day really not my lucky day? Well guess what ladies and gentlemen.. I, Mikan Sakura, just had a dream about my past? Or was it just another nightmare. Well if it was, well I hope it does. It seems I've gotten used to it already. 'Cuz this dreams started after my fifteenth birthday. Yes, I've said it. Fifteen. And in just a couple of months, it's my birthday. Yey! You see I kinda lost my memories when I was 10. Yes, freaking 10! All I remember was, I am Mikan Sakura, I have friends and yada yada. But anything before 10 ugh! I can't seem to remember. Sucks. I know.

Well moving on, today is going to be my first day. My first day, of course, at Alice Academy. Oh I can't wait! Why? Because all of my best friends were going there and unfortunately, I couldn't come last year since I couldn't leave my Jii-chan alone since he was sick for like 6 months. Yes, freaking 6 months, and it hurts to see Jii-chan in pain in those 6 months. Soo, when Jii-chan recovered he surprised me with an enrollment at Alice Academy. So here I am, preparing myself. I already packed my things last night and told Jii-chan eveything to do here and there. Oh and by the way, did I told you that in the 20th century that vampires and wolves exist here? No? Well, it does. How did I know this? You see, Alice Academy isn't just a school for the best, but it's also a place where wvampires stay together for safety. Yes, vampires only, since this is the 20th century, wolves are of course a part of a dog. And besides, this is not Twilight where wolves can change to human forms. No! This is the 20th century for goodness sake! But anyways, there are also humans who studies there.

You may wonder how I knew all of this? Well I wasn't called a bookworm and a professional hacker, special thanks to my bestfriend for teaching me, for nothing. I've investigated the deepest darkest secret about Alice Academy, of course, the students doesn't know that there were actually vampires who were studying next to them. If they knew about this, a world war would happen and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? So anyways, right now I'm done doing everything that I needed to do. I looked at the clock again.

5:59 am

One more minute my ride would be here. One more minute my life will change forever. One more minute I'm going to alice academy. One more minute and-

Ding dong.

Woah. That was fast. As usual, Jii-chan answered the door. As I was gathering my stuff, Jii-chan called from the living room.

"Mikan! Your ride's here!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I opened the door and with a last glance at my room, I smiled, and proceeded at going down. I bid Jii-chan goodbye, and went inside the car. The car was spacious, right then and there I saw a woman, er no, a man in a tutu. I mentally sweatdropped at this. Being nice, I introduced myself.

"Hello there, I am Mikan Sakura, It's nice to meet you."

The man smiled. "Hello Mikan-chan, I am Narumi Anjou, I am the headmaster of the school and also I'm going to be your adviser." He said, gently.

I observed him, he looks like a father and has an aura of a father, though he may look like a gay teacher or something but to me he looks like a father.

"Nee, Narumi-sensei, can I call you, Father?" I asked nervously, I know we just met and all but I couldn't help but ask.

He looked surprised at first, then his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Of course, my dear. Why not? And this-." He pointed at the guy next to him. "Could be your mother."

The man next to him punched him on the face and cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry about this idiot, Sakura-san. He was just excited and all. I'm Misaki. I'm going to be your Science teacher.

I nodded understandingly and smiled. "You can call me Mikan, Misaki-sensei. "

He smiled and nodded. The ride going to Alice Academy was fun. We laughed, talked and know more with each other. But I should've known that fun never lasts. Narumi-sensei/father cleared his throat.

"Mikan-chan, did you perhaps...-" He hesitated at first but Misaki-sensei nudged him to continue which he complied. "-hacked the school's website and get information about the school's deepest darkest secret?"

I gulped. I did not expect this. I thought that my hacking was successful or clean, but I guess, it didn't. I sighed. I knew that no secrets cannot be revealed, so what's the point of lying? I nodded. "Yes, and I'm very sorry for doing that."

The men looked at each other and was surprised. Narumi was quick to compose himself and faced me seriously, I dwindled with my hands nervously. "Mikan-chan, you know that you can't escape with this without being punished right?"

My eyes then widen in shock. Don't tell me that I was going to be kick out of the school today and get killed?! I kneeled on the car's floor and pleaded. "Please don't kick me out of the school or kill me!"

The two men looked at me weirdly and laughed. "No, no. We're not going to that. Besides, since I'm the headmaster, I am the one who's going to decide what your punishment is. And also, we have all the reason why you couldn't get out of this school more."

I nodded, this is probably my fault. And also, I have already read the guidelines that 'once you study at Alice Academy you will never get out unless you graduate College'. That's why this school is safe from everything.

Narumi-sensei grinned. "Well as for your punishement.-" my breath hitched, he was about to continue when the driver cut him off.

"We're here." He muttered. With that said, I immediately planted my face on the window making my face chubby. My eyes widen in shock, this place was huge, literally! The men laughed at my expression as I just pouted. I opened the car door and saw billions of sakura trees, which are my favorite. Narumi-sensei patted my head.

"Well your punishemnt, will wait later. Come by the office at 7 pm sharp and I'll tell you. First, just enjoy your first day. And oh! Don't worry about being late, it's free time, so come by around 8 am ok?" I nodded still in a daze.

"Mikan." I looked at Misaki-sensei. He leaned and whispered. "Be careful."

I was about to ask what that was all about. But seems that he left already, I shrugged and sighed. I looked around again and couldn't help but grin. I run like a madman around the place if I didn't hit someone.

"OF!"

I rubbed my now bruised butt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I trailed off when I saw red crimson eyes , staring back at me. Strange, it feels like I saw this crimson eyes before, maybe it was just my imagination. Then I also felt that there was someone else staring at me. I looked at his right and then at his left. On his right there were blue eyes while on the left were green eyes. Suddenly, they spoke.

"Stop staring ,Old hag/ Isn't it rude staring at someone, Polka/ Isn't it quite bad staring at someone Miss? But anyways are you alright?" They said in unison.

My eyes twitched. I wanted to shout and strangle them but held them in. 'No Mikan, be happy, it's your first day so calm down.' I inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm down, which works. I smiled and slowly extended my hand.

"I am Mikan Sakura, and you guys are?" I gave them my sweetest smiles.

I saw there surprised expression, but completely composed themselves. The guy with crimson eyes and jet black hair and the other one with turquoise eyes and silver hair just had poker faces while the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. It was really rude of me for saying such thing. I am Ruka Yukihara, and these are-." He pointed first at the guy with jet black hair. "Natsume Yukihara." Then he pointed next to the guy with silver hair. "Youichi Yukihara."

I noticed that they have the same surname. I really wanted to ask though but refrain from doing so. It's my first time to meet them, so I don't want to pry private things to them. Ruka then cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Sakura-san, is this the first time you've come to Alice Academy?"

"Uh yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see..." He trailed of. He was about to continue when something hits Ruka's head.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

My eyes widen in shock. I know that sound! I looked behind Natsume and Youichi and saw her. My bestfriend whom I have been separated for almost three years now. Though we always send each other letters but still! It seems she was shock to see me too. Since her cold facade changed suddenly into a shock expression but immediately changed to her always cold facade. I grinned and sprinted towards her.

"HOTARRUUUU!" I shouted in glee. I was about to hug her when..

 **BANG BANG BANG**

You must've thought that I was dead on the ground because of Hotaru's baka gun. Well, you're wrong. You see I didn't studied martial arts for nothing. And for some reason I was born with really superhuman powers, well not powers but I have great eyesight even at dark, I can hear everyone even if they were just whispering, I have this tongue that can taste all the ingredients on a food, and last but not the least I was born with great reflexes which I thank my parents for whenever where there are. And just for addition information, I know how to fight with a sword.

Anyways, going back. Natsume, Youichi and Ruka, looked at me, stunned. While Hotaru, well as always, smirked. She opened her arms signalling me that I can hug her. Which I did.

"Oh Hotaru! I missed you sooo mucch!" I cried , well who wouldn't?

Hotaru stroked my shoulder length hair gently and whispered. "I miss you too, baka. Now let me go." I pouted but still complied.

"So what's your section, Hotaru?" I said excitedly. I hoped that she'll be my classmate and together we'll graduate and so on and so forth.

"3-B." She simply said. I looked at her in shock. Wait! Isn't that a 3rd yr section? As if reading me, she sighed.

"Yes, baka. It's a 3rd year section. Since the academy said I was so smart for my grade they let me skip a grade."

"Meaning your my.-" I gulped. "Senpai?"

Hotaru smiled evilly. "Yes. And those three.-" She pointed at the three guys. "-Are my classmates."

My eyes then widen in horror. How come they be classmates?! " WHA-" I was cut off.

"MIKAN SAKURA! YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR NOT COMING TO SEE US AND OH-!" Permy a.k.a Sumire Shouda, one of Mikan's bestfriends stopped talking when she saw the three guys. Her mouth watered. I, being dense as ever, looked at Sumire, confused. I approached her and pointed at her mouth.

"Ah Sumi! You're drooling!" I exclaimed. Seems that she regained consciousness when she glared at me and pointed at the brothers.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! HOW COME YOUR HERE WITH-!" I clamped her mouth with my hand. God, she's so annoying. Sometimes I wonder why I became friends with her.

"Listen Permy, ok? First, I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped Natsume, causing his, er, brothers to stop too. Second, Hotaru suddenly appeared and told me that she was a third year and yada yada yada. You get me? Good. Now, shut up and talk softly." I know it's rude of me to say that to her, but her fault not mine for being noisy as hell. She made strange noises as if debating whether or not follow me at first but still complied, I sighed and took my hand off of Permy's mouth.

Not long two voices were heard from a far, "MIKAAAAAN!" There I saw my other two bestfriends, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. They waved at me, when they reached me they were panting and said.

"Narumi-sensei *pant* said that you need to *pant* come to his *pant* office *pant* right now. *pant* It's an *pant* emergency. " They said.

Knowing that my punishment was going to come earlier than expected, I sighed and nodded. I looked at the three guys, I smiled and bowed.

"It was nice meeting you here, Senpais. I hope we can be friends in the near future." Not waiting a reply from them, I then proceeded to Hotaru. I hugged her one last time and jogged to where Sumire and the others were. But before going, I asked Hotaru.

"Nee Hotaru." She looked at me when she heard her name. "Shouldn't you be going to class?" I looked at her curiously and she sighed.

"I don't have classes on the mornings, My classes always start at nignt." She simply said. Suddenly, a part of the article that I read from the Alice Academy's website flashed.

" _It's a must that all vampires must only took there classes at night. If so, less accidents will happen. Humans are not allowed to take Night Classes, giving them an excuse that only limited students are only allowed to take it, so no suspicions may occur. " - K.Y, high school division principal._

I shook my head as I erased the thought. There's no way right? Hotaru? If so... Meaning that the three other guys were also. I mentally gasped, no, I must not let them know that I know, it'll cause an uproar from their population. I composed myself. I give her a smile and waved.

"Aww, that's too bad. I was kinda hoping that you'll be studying on Day Class. Well anyways, see you guys later!" I bid them one last glance and walked away.

I mentally smirked. This is going to interesting.

* * *

 ** _SOMEONE_**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Master, it seems that she's here."

"You wouldn't fail me again, won't you?"

"Never. I promised from this crest." The man on a mask raised the crest that he's holding and suddenly, a light engulfed him. A scroll was then tattoed on his arm, symbolizing that he's going to do the task even if he dies.

"Very well. If you fail, you know what'll happen." Suddenly the line went dead.

* * *

 **A/N** And I'm back! Tadaaaa! Wow! It's my first time to write something thisss loong! Usually it only reaches 1000+ or less. Well anyways, do you like it? I hope you do. :)

if you guys wanted to suggest please PM me if you want or you could just review. Yep! That'll be nice. :)

Please stay tuned~! XOXO MelodyString :))


	2. The New Protector?

**A/N** Natsume may be OOC. So yah! That's all enjoy the rest of the story. Hahaha

I am deeply sorry if there are some errors or wrong grammars in this story. If so, please bare with me. XD

* * *

 ** _NATSUME_**

* * *

"...That you have another-. NATSUME! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Shouted by an annoyed Ruka.

"You know very well Ruka-nii that Natsume-nii won't give a damn about that." Monotonously said by Youichi.

"But Natsumeeee... Father will-." Ruka said but I cut him off.

"Tch, fine. I'll do anything that devil say for today so just shut- UGH!" First I was cut off, second someone bumped me. Me, as in, me Natsume Hyu-Yukihara. I was about to speak my thoughts when I saw the most beautiful girl that my eyes laid on. I was speechless. I was immediately enchanted by her beauty. She looks so.. So innocent and pure. Like it crushes you, if you tainted her. My brothers seemed to notice my abrupt stop and wondered why.

"Natsume/Natsume-nii?" My brothers said in unison. Noticing where my eyes are looking at. They followed my gaze and obviously they were also speechless. I noticed Youichi's eyes grew wide and looked away with a faint blush, while Ruka , as expected, blushing like a ripe tomato. But of course, being a Yukihara, you must act quickly, secretly, and yada yada. They quickly composed themselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" We heard her say. She was cut off when she looked at us. We were immediately trapped by her gaze. Her honey brown eyes glowed, thanks to the sun. Making it vibrant as ever. Her eyes, so lively and alive. Like you can't get enough of seeing this every single day. It makes you feel like you wanna be alive.

But still.. I can't help but noticed the expression that she made. And let me think like this otherwise. 'Tch another fangirl. I should know better than to expect.' I thought. I examined her top to bottom. I suppressed a laugh when I look at the bottom. It's not my fault she's showing it to me anyway. Who in world would still wear Polka dotted panties? Isn't that adult-ish? *insert sarcasm overhere*

And as if on cue, "Stop staring ,Old hag/ Isn't it rude staring at someone, Polka/ Isn't it quite bad staring at someone Miss? But anyways are you alright?" We said it in unison. It's creepy, I know. But that's how we go with the flow.

I noticed her eye twitched and clenched her fists as if suppressing her inner desires to kill us. I smirked. I know that she's mad, 'cuz I noticed the sudden change of air and expression. I would do that too. Except for the part of suppressing. She calmed herself and gave us a bright breathtaking smile. I couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene.

"I am Mikan Sakura, and you guys are?" She said and extended her hand.

It seems like the earth suddenly came crashing down on us. What did she said? Who. Are. We?! What in the world, especially a girl ask us that?! I know I'm being like an arrogant man over here, but hell! Didn't she saw all the posters and billboards outside despite this ginormous walls? Even I can see them due to the height of the billboards. My jaw tightened. Fine! She can't see it, but atleast maybe she heard it from one of our fangirls. Like: "Look over there! That's Natsume Yukihara the one who's at the front page of Parker's Magazine!" , and "Hey! Isn't that Youichi Yukihara? Heard he modeled for Belt's. Yes! Freaking Belt's!" , or "OH MY GOSH! Is that Ruka Yukihara? The hottest veterinarian in the whole world!" And yet she's still oblivious that she is now talking and asking us even, the most sought out guys all over Japan. I closed my eyes for a second and quickly composed myself. No need to get this worked up by a girl. I noticed my brothers did the same. Seems the idiot over here didn't noticed.

Ruka cleared his throat and asked. "Uhm, Sakura-san, is this the first time you've come to Alice Academy?"

"Uh yes. Why do you ask?" It took me alot of effort not to face palm right here and now. Isn't it obvious you idiot! You don't know about us. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I noticed Ruka fiddle with his hands, but still continued to ask. "Well you see..." He hesitated at first and decided to continue if Imai didn't shot him in the head.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

As expected of Imai's baka gun or so what she calls it. Ruka flew 5ft away from us. Ruka, being the favorite target of Hotaru Imai when it comes to blackmailing, was about to complain if Polka Dots here didn't shouted or should I say screamed Imai's name. I was about to ask what's the relationship between Imai and her, if Imai didn't shot her. I shook my head. Of course! No one leaves here unscathed by the devil herself.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

I closed my eyes and waited for someone to scream "help". But nothing came. When we looked at the supposed unconscious girl, there she is standing and unscathed. Our jaws dropped on the floor. She just dodged every bullet Imai sent her. SHE JUST FREAKING DODGED IMAI'S BULLET! AND SHE'S UNSCATHED EVEN! It's really quite a shock to see someone, especially a human, dodge shot a thing. Even us, vampires ,are having a hard time to dodge it because of it's super speed. Unless.. No. Impossible. Right then and there, I know she's human. Heck, if she were a vampire then I should've known her for years.

We noticed Imai smirked and spread her arms, as if signalling the idiotic girl here to hug her. She squeals and jumped, no, pounced at Imai. Making us realize that this polka dotted panties girl is really close to Imai, the famous Ice and blackmailing Queen. Which is quite shocking, because they have opposite personalities. Yet here they are hugging and stuff.

You know what sucks being a vampire? Having incredible hearing senses. Why? Because right now, everything that polka dots is blabbing right now is all I can hear even though she's 5ft away from us. And it's making me roll my eyes as I listen to their small reunion. Not long, my ears twitched when it sensed or heard something familiar. I felt my sweats form on my forehead as I noticed another devil heading this way.

'Oh shit! This scenario is also familiar like yesterday, but this time it seems like a mad bull is heading to polka dots way.'

Not long, another devil herself named, Sumire Shouda. Started shouting and running to polka when she saw her.

"MIKAN SAKURA! YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR NOT COMING TO SEE US AND OH-!"

It seems this devil also know polka dots. The most bitch-y and the president of the Yukihara Brothers fanclub *insert shudders here* is friends with the dense Polka Dotted panties girl. Shocking, quite shocking. I really wish Shouda will never taint this girl with her obsession of us. I don't want another girl screaming at the top of her lungs screaming our names. Upon noticing us, she (the devil) gaped and her eyes started to shape hearts.

'Oh shit. Oh hell no.' I silently prayed that she won't pounce on us. As we, me and my brothers, slowly backed away from the obsessed girl. Her eyes not even leaving us, like how a predator eyeing her prey. I shuddered. I then glanced at Polka Dots who doesn't have a clue on what's happening, pointed at Shouda's mouth.

"Ah Sumi! You're drooling!" Polka dots exclaimed. And me and my brothers can't help but snort at her action. This girl really...

Seems that made Shouda snap back to reality, because she's now glaring at Polka Dots. I noticed Polka Dots gulp nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! HOW COME YOUR HERE WITH-!" She pointed at us. Before she can continue, Polka Dots covered her mouth by her hand. Which I silently thanked her for. God, she's making my ears bleed. I glared at Shouda, as Polka Dots said something to Shouda. I smirked. Seems this girl has guts doing that to the said Queen Bee. We heard Shouda make noises as if she's not sure to comply but not long nodded and agreed. Polka Dots smiled and released Shouda from her grasp.

Not long, two girls were also heading this way. I saw a bubblegum pink haired girl and a midnight blue haired girl. What's with people heading this way?

'Umenomiya and Ogasawara, huh? What are they doing here?' I raised my brow. Another pair of scary people. Yes, they're scary. They may be nice, but mess with them you won't wake up tomorrow. Apparently, they're also friends with Imai and two of my gang. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why are these girls encircling around Polka Dots? They may look harmless but these people are actually really powerful, yet here they are friends with a dense Polka Dotted panties girl. Just who are you, Polka Dots?

Like a cat, my ears twitched when I heard their conversation. 'That gay teacher, huh? What are you planning?' I narrowed my eyes as I continued listening. I was cut off when someone placed it's hand on my shoulder.

"Ruka." I simply said without looking at him.

"You know very well that it's rude to listen to other people's conversation."

I smirked and faced him. "Who cares? Even you were listening to their conversation." As expected, Ruka blushed. Polka Dots approached us slowly and bowed. I raised my brow.

"It was nice meeting you here, Senpais. I hope we can be friends in the near future." We heard her say. Without waiting for our reply, she walked away and walked to Imai.

"It seems your interested with her, Natsume-nii." Youichi said.

I smirked. "Says the guy who is also interested with her."

Youichi looked away. I saw Polka Dots walk away with the twins. Who are you, little girl? Making us interested in you in a different way?

"Oi Ruka. Her name's Mikan Sakura, right?"

Ruka raised his brow, suspiciously at me. Be ready, little girl.

* * *

 ** _MIKAN_**

* * *

It was really nice meeting someone new and reuniting with someone who you hadn't saw for 3 years! But I can't help it but I had a bad feeling about the near future. I shook my head. No! I need to stay positive. We can still change the future if we want right? Yes yes!

"-ikan-chan."

I stopped walking and looked up. I suddenly remembered the three guys. And I can't help but when I saw them, especially that Natsume guy I felt a tug in my heart. Who is he? Did I know him before I forgot my memories? Is he someone... Dear to me? No. If so, then why did he acted like he doesn't know me? Maybe, I just mistaken my feeling. Because , it's true their hot. I blushed and I know it because I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"-Kan-chan."

I shook my head. 'Shoo! Bad thoughts.' I then remembered Hotaru said. She said she was attending in night class right? Does that mean she's a vampire? Even those three guys? How come Hotaru? I was with her since before I lost my memories! I know because I had a picture when she and I were still in grade 1! But how-?! Why didn't I notice?! I ruffled my hair in frustration. No Mikan. Calm down, you won't know until you investigate. I nodded. Yes, I should think about what those brothers said to me again, that made my insides boil.

"Mikan-chan."

When I fell down and was about to apologize but was cut off by their beauty... When they caught me staring at them...

 _"Stop staring ,Old hag/ Isn't it rude staring at someone, Polka/ Isn't it quite bad staring at someone Miss? But anyways are you alright?"_

My eyes widen. The hell did they said? Especially, Natsume and Youichi! Old hag and what's that! Polka? What kind of name calling is that? Is that the new 'I'm flirting with you, by calling you names' trending?

 **3...2...1**

OH MY GOD! He did not! OOOHHH NO HE DIDN'T! I must look like a bull right now with smoke coming out from my nose. HOW DARE HE LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR! THAT DAMN PERVERT! I TAKE IT BACK THEY'RE NOT HOT! WELL EXCEPT THE BLONDIE- NO!- HE'S BROTHERS WITH TWO BAD GUYS SO MAYBE HE'S HIDING HIS TRUE COLORS BY ACTING PRINCE CHARMING-y. YES! THAT MAYBE-

"MIKAN SAKURA! DAMN IT I WAS CALLING FOR YOU LIKE 10 YEARS AGO!"

I jumped like how a cat is surprised and glared at Anna. "What the hell, Anna?"

Nonoko was trying to stop Anna from strangling me, while I look at her weirdly. "LET GO OF ME NONOKO! LET'S TEACH THIS BITCH A LESSON!"

"Anna, stop it. Today's Mikan's first day so let it slide from besides, you look like an ugly gorilla." Nonoko calmly said.

Anna clenched her fists and tried calming herself down. When she's done, faced me again with a smile. I sweatdropped. Who wouldn't after witnessing such ah, er, amazing event? Hehe. "Mikan sweetie... Next time, don't space out on us, ok?"

I nodded which she replied with a hug. "I missed you, Mikan-chan!" Anna cried. Nonoko hugged me from behind. "Yes! Me too!" She cried, too.

I smiled. "I missed you guys too!" I returned the hug of course. We talked, laughed, and shared stories about what we missed when we were separated.

"Soo?" Nonoko started.

I raised a brow. "So what?"

"Don't give us that! How was your first time meeting, Natsume-senpai and the others?" Anna said with her eyes twinkling like the stars. I gulped. Not a good sign. Nope.

"As expected of Anna, always speaking straightforwardly." Nonoko shook her head at Anna's behavior.

"I'm not talking to you, Noko. I was talking to Mikan-chan. So shut up." Anna glared at Nonoko and then smiled at me, sweetly. I gulped yet again. "You were saying, Darling?"

"Uhh.. It was nice? I guess." I gulped. Anna's jaw dropped on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me?! Nice? Tsk tsk. No no no no NO! It should be wonderful or amazing or out of this world. NOT! Nice." Anna said.

Nonoko and I shook our heads. "You know I'm not into those "ohmygod he's so dreamy!" Or "OH MY GOD! Those lovely bananas! Those lovely and sweet bananas! I can't wait to eat and lick them.-" I was cut off when Anna made a stop signal, while she blushed 50 shades of red. Nonoko however was laughing her ass off. I cleared my throat.

"-As I was saying, I'm not the lovey or dreamy type of girl who always think about our first meeting. Who knows the first impression may change or not." I simply said and shrugged.

Nonoko was the first to recover and nudged me on my side. "But still! You should atleast thought that they're hot right?" She wiggled her brows as I blushed. Nonoko laughed. Ughh! Caught red handed yet again.

"I-" I was about to defend myself but Anna cut me off.

"We're here." She said it calmly that it's scary. I gulped. I didn't had this nerve wrecking feeling when we were on our way here. So why now?

"Hey guys will you be coming-" I was cut off yet again by Anna when she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Nope, you're on your own."

"But-!" I was cut off but this time by Nonoko. What's with people and cutting me off these days?! I frowned.

"No buts. We'll see you when your finished inside. Since we already know we're going to be classmates, courtesy of Hotaru Imai's invention #86 "The Hear Me Out." It can hear things from afar." I sweat dropped.

"Really guys, you're scaring me." I shook my head. We laughed. Anna cleared her throat and faced me seriously.

"Be careful, Mikan-chan."

I furrowed my brows. What's with people telling me to be careful? I already know that I'm clumsy and-

Suddenly the doors of the headmaster's room opened. I gulped. Anna pushed me inside softly. The doors started closing, but before closing. Anna spoke:

"Goodluck." Then the doors closed fully.

I observed my surroundings. The place looks like a library if not for the big window and a table in the middle. I gulped.

"You need me here, Father?"

Narumi-sensei/Father, stops what he's doing and faced me with a smile. "Ah Mikan-chan! Come come , sit down there." He pointed at the beanie bag on the floor. I complied.

"So? What's my punishment?" I started. I finddled with my hands nervously as he continued to smile.

"Straightforward, aren't we?" I didn't reply and continued to play with my hands. Narumi-sensei sat straight and cleared he's throat.

"Your punishment will be-" he was cut off when we heard a loud bang. For the love of-! Everytime where the important part is ugh! I was about to glare at that man, but I stopped when I noticed that he's panting and look like he has something urgent to say.

"What is it, Jinno-sensei?" Narumi-sensei said as he leaned on his table with both arms on it supporting his head.

The man, Jinno, panted and looked at Narumi-sensei dead serious. Which made me scared to this man. I swore to myself that I won't piss him off if ever he became my teacher.

"The Z's have appeared."

Narumi-sensei looked surprised. "Eh? In broad daylight? How come?"

"We don't know, but some civilians were attacked."

I slowly raised my hand so that I can catch their attention. Which I successfully did so. "Er.. What are E's?"

Narumi smiled gently. "It's Z's, Mikan-chan. Z's are level Z vampires. Meaning they are the ruthless and the dirtiest vampires. Because they kill without thinking twice and will drink your blood. They cannot control themselves."

Jinno-sensei was shocked."NARUMI! Are you an idiot?! Why are you revealing this to a mere human?!"

Narumi-calmly sips his tea. Where did he got one? I do not know. "Calm down, Jinno-sensei. This girl over here is the famous hacker of our school's website. She knows about their race."

"But what if she-!"

Narumi-sensei gave him the stop signal. "She won't do it. Right, Mikan-chan?" He looked at me and I nodded. He gave me a smile and looked back at Jinno-sensei. "And besides she's also going to be the protector of the Night Class. "

My eyes widen in shock. Since when-?!

"WHAT?!" Me and Jinno-sensei said in unison. Seems that he was also shock by what Narumi-sensei said. Narumi-sensei continued sipping his tea and looked us in the eye.

"What? It was my only decision.. Since lately vampires like to drink our students' blood. And besides, Mikan-chan over here knows how to fight and especially with a sword. So isn't she worthy of being the protector of Night Class or even this school?"

My eyes widen yet again. How did Father know this about me. Narumi-sensei looked at me in the eye.

"If you are wondering how I know about this.. ask your friend, Hotaru Imai."

Of course, Hotaru. I mentally rolled my eyes. "But-!" I heard Jinno-sensei said but was cut off by Father.

"How many Z's are out there?"

"50-60."

Narumi-sensei coughed. "That many?" He placed his cup of tea down and stood. He took his sword that was under his table, shockingly. And faced me.

"You would.. perhaps brought your sword with you?"

Surprisingly, I did. "I did."

Narumi-sensei grinned. "Then go get it." My eyes widen yet again. Just what the hell!

"WHAT!?" We said it again in unision. We, indicating Jinno-sensei and me.

"You heard me. Now go."

"But-!" We started saying.

"Jinno-sensei, we don't have time for discussing about this matter. And you, Mikan-chan!" He approached me and leaned into my ear.

"Show him that you can do it."

"But.." I really don't want to because It means killing vampires and getting involve with their race.

Suddenly, a man, was panting outside. We can see since the door was open, courtesy of Jinno-sensei. If you are wondering where Anna and Nonoko was, they were long gone and I know it. Anyways, back to the man.

"There are three girls that were attacked and bitten by the Z's their names are Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara , and Sumire Shouda. Right now, they are still continuing attacking those girls. We tried attacking the Z's, but many Grimphrs were injured. Right now, we are losing in number." The man who said that suddenly fainted.

My eyes widen in shock and I couldn't help but clenched my hands. I looked at Narumi-sensei.

"I'll go get my sword now."

Narumi-sensei patted my head. "Meet us at the back when you get your sword."

I nodded.

"Jinno-sensei, please take care of Yamamoto-sensei."

Jinno-sensei nodded. Narumi-sensei looked at me and Jinno-sensei. " We'll meet at the back 5 minutes from now. Ok?" We nodded and went to separate ways.

' _Anna, Nonoko, Permy... I will save you! So please! Wait for me._ '

* * *

 ** _SOME_** ** _ONE_**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sir, it seems that they have fallen for it."

The man smirked. "That's good. Get her while she's fighting them."

"Yes, master." The line went dead.

The man stood from he's chair and looked outside he's window. "Let's see if you can still run away from me, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N** And yey! Chapter 2. You enjoyed it? Thank you very much! It's been I don't know 4 months since I last updated? Hehe. I'm so sorry. But anyways, please do leave me a review or pm me if you want. If you want to suggest, you can always PM me. :))

That's all! Please stay tuned on Chapter 3! :)

Edited: April 7,2016

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Grimphrs** (I just made this up ok. So don't google it up.) - This are Warriors. They may or may not be Vampires. There are also Humans that are Grimphrs. They are to protect any noble or royal family of vampires from Zhiinos.

 **Zhiinos** a.k.a **Z's** (Another made up name.) - This are Level Z Class Vampires. The worst of the worst. They are said to be hunting at night time, but because of this chapter , it was proven that even at broad daylight they attack. They can't control themselves and will attack and kill you with no second thoughts.

 **Additional Infromation** :

 **Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy** \- This school is for the best of the best. The richest of the richest. The smartest of the smartest. Meaning this is the best school around the world. This is also the most unique school. Why? Because Vampires and Humans are studying with one another. Everyone in the Night Class is said to be the most famous, or well known around the world. No one in Night Class is not unknown. While in the Day Class, there are some who aren't known, but are great in academics. Some are known because of their companies. And some are known because they're famous with their movies/ tv series/ model.

 **For Example** :

 **Night Class**

 **Youichi Yukihara** \- He is known because he's a model/ an actor

 **Natsume Yukihara** \- He is known because he's also a model and an actor.

 **Ruka Yukihara** \- He is known because he's a veterinarian and he sometimes model or acts.

 ***** The Yukihara Corps - is the most well known and the most famous company around the globe. Their (Natsumi,Youichi and Ruka) parents are the most powerful people around the world. One snap of their fingers they can make your company loads of money or make your company go bankrupt.

 **Hotaru Imai** \- She is known because she's the country's inventor. She made the tanks and other weapons of the miliary and other soldiers.

 **Day Class**

 **Anna Umenomiya** \- She is known because of their Family's bake shop. And because she won the best chef around the world. Yes, she's a famous chef.

 **Nonoko Ogasawara** \- She is known because both of her parents are well-known scientists. And because she is also known to be the best child scientist for making an antidote that is very hard to make.

 **Sumire Shouda** \- She is known because of her being a model and actress. Her family also became the way why she's also famous. Because of their family's greatest clothesline around the world.

 **Mikan Sakura** \- She is not famous nor well known, but she is smart. She can even match up to Hotaru Imai or to Nonoko Ogasawara.


End file.
